Siran Narek
Siran Narek is the name adopted by an android created by the engineer Heinrich Von Brandt to perfectly mimic his deceased daughter. When she was separated from her creator, she decided to try to build her own life. However, she sometimes still grapples with the fact that she was originally created to replace someone else. Several years after the Chaos Crisis, Siran Narek marries Krikor Avakian, and accordingly renames herself Siran Avakian. History Creation Siran Narek was originally created by a human engineer from Krar, Heinrich Von Brandt, in an attempt to revive his deceased daughter Amalia Von Brandt, who was mercilessly killed by a group of raiders, as an android. Her creation was in stages, starting at body structure, moving to subsystems that'd allow her to act and feel like a human, to various other things, leading up to adding the capability to feel emotions, before attempting to retrieve Amalia's memories and uploading them to the android. However, the android's completetion was never meant to be: before the team could attempt to perform the memory upload, a group of Vaikan, Human, and Delson criminals raided the lab, slaughtering most of the research staff and stealing the android to sell, in addition to a portion of the data chips containing information on the project. However, one of the Delsons, by mistake, activated the android. With no memories, and scared out of her witts, she unleashed an electrical discharge, stunning the Delson. This allowed her to begin running past the raiders, stealing a small bag of supplies from the, and stealing one of their ships. With just a bare understanding of the ship's controls, she barely managed to escape, flying deeper into the planet. On the run Once her ship had escaped the raiders, the android looked through the supplies she'd taken: rations, water, and a small collecton of data chips. When she plugged in the chips, she found the notes stolen about the project. This information struck her deeply. She began to question her own existance, whether she would be able to have her own life. Even when she'd make the attempt to, these doubts would haunt her for almost a year. During the first year of her life on Krar, Siran Narek would get help from a human-Delson duo, the human named Krikor Avakian and the Delson Dur An Dil Dakan. It would actually be Krikor who would call Siran Narek the name she'd adopt as her own. Time on Krar Over time, Siran would eventually, either through choice or forced via circumstances, come to slowly reveal her secrets and what she discovered about her life to Krikor, the latter becoming more and more understanding of her. Soon, the 2 grew to be incredibly close. This especially became true when Siran watched the 3rd Data Chip she recovered, this time, with Krikor with her. This proved to be the start of their relationship, as, when Siran seemed to crack because of what she heard, Krikor managed to comfort her, and turn her back around. They also shared their first kiss that night, which was the action Krikor used directly to convince her that she was more than what she feared she was. However, a couple years after they met, Krikor disappeared while Siran was out one day, only leaving a note saying that due to something he found, his continued presence would only endanger Siran. This upset Siran, leaving the only thing left for her to be finding out more about her creator, in order to settle her lingering doubts about her identity. After some searching, and with memories of times with Krikor egging her on, she found her creator, Heinrich Von Brandt, just hours before a group of bandits were to kill her. Their exchange gave Siran reason to believe that she was indeed free to make her own decisions, while Siran's new life allowed Heinrich a measure of peace of mind before his death. Participation in the Chaos Crisis Galactic Wastelands Personality Due to being created to replace another individual, Siran Narek does have times where she doubts her own self-worth. She's an introvert and quick-witted, but has issues with depression. This goes back to being made to replace another individual, and therefore, she believes she has no history or story of her own. Functions/Features Siran was equipped with multiple systems, and built with various materials, to make her as close to a real human as possible. She can smell, eat, feel, and sleep to recharge. She was, first and foremost, designed to emulate a human being as closely as possible. Category:Articles by User:IceBite